1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved data processing systems and in particular to a method and system for manipulating a video image in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for manipulating selected regions of interest within a full motion video presentation in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manipulation of data in a data processing system is well known in the prior art. Data may be manipulated in many ways in a modern state-of-the-art data processing system including: data accessing, data encoding, data communications, data compression, data conversion, data entry, data exchange, data filing, data linking, data locking, data manipulation, data mapping, data modeling, data processing, data recording, data sorting, and data transferring. The large amounts of data that are available to the user of a modern state-of-the-art data processing system often become overwhelming in magnitude and complexity. These situations may often arise in the creation and execution of multimedia presentations.
Data processing systems are capable of communicating information to users in many formats, including: text, graphics, sounds, animated graphics, synthesized speech, and video. Multimedia presentations employ a data processing system to combine these multiple information formats into a coherent and comprehensive presentation to the user.
Multimedia presentations may include full motion video presentations displayed within the data processing system. Often times, a user may be able to manipulate a full motion video presentation. For example, in a presentation involving two video sources, a first full motion video presentation may occupy a first region of interest, while a second full motion video presentation object occupies a second region of interest within the display of the data processing system. Each full motion video presentation may originate from a different video source. A user may manipulate one region of the display without effecting the other region. Such manipulation is possible since two distinct full motion video presentations from different video sources are utilized. A single full motion video presentation from a single video presents a different situation.
A single full motion video presentation may often contain more than one dynamic, logical element, or region of interest. Each region of interest may be of interest to the user in varying degrees at different times. Problems typically occur when the user desires to manipulate (e.g., review) one of the regions of interest, while allowing other regions or other logical elements to continue uninterrupted. Currently, unlike the presentation of two full motion video presentations, when utilizing a single full motion video presentation, the user must reverse or rewind the entire full motion video presentation in order to review one of the regions of interest. Consequently, the flow of the single full motion video presentation is interrupted.
One example of this situation is a television news program from a single video source in which one region of interest includes a traditional news report, while a second region of interest includes a fast-scrolling stock market ticker-tape report. If the user wishes to continue watching the real-time news report while "backing up" to view a particular stock quote that has already been presented, there is currently no way to accomplish these objectives concurrently.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and system for manipulating different regions of interest in a full motion video presentation in a data processing system.